


A Morada de Anjos Rebeldes

by Kaninin



Category: No Fandom
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaninin/pseuds/Kaninin





	A Morada de Anjos Rebeldes

Dolorosas são as marcas de juramento  
Do mudo cordeiro perante seu tosquiador  
A prova de morada dos que não tomaram exemplos  
E acabaram por se tornar anjos que descartaram a virtude

O ovo envolvido por uma coroa de espinhos  
Que embriona pecado, abominação e imperfeição  
Zela pela água que conforta teu corpo e asas  
Saciando a promessa de carne doce e quente

Por favor, levanta-te, e vede realmente  
Tu que profanas a Deus, tu que comportas a luz  
Se tuas asas crescem em prol do flagelo da morte  
As mesmas, com o que se parecem?

Com as de uma borboleta, elegantemente  
Pelejando contra o seu casulo?  
Ou com as de um um pássaro, livremente  
À lascar a branca superfície?

Com sangue, é lavado sobre os teus ombros  
Os desejos hedonistas do diabo sagrado  
As asas negras se contorcem em deleite  
E abrem-se, desarranjada e violentamente

Os tambores rufam e as correntes são quebradas  
E mesmo as lágrimas vermelhas que percorrem tuas veias  
Oriundas das visões que afloram no fundo da tua alma  
Não são lágrimas de perda no final das contas

Afinal, quando este mundo surgiu  
O que o envolvia sequer era a luz ou a escuridão  
Mas sim o profundo vazio; um deserto  
Reguardado por frio fulgor e neblina

Levanta-te, levanta-te e questionas  
Tu que caíste dos céus, filho d'alva  
Tu que trazias derrubada às nações  
E que costumavas declarar em teus íntimos:

"Hei de subir aos céus, acima das estrelas de Deus  
Lá, estabelecerei meu trono no monte da Assembleia  
No ponto mais elevado de Zafon, o alto do Norte  
E sobre as nuvens, tornar-me-ei semelhante ao altíssimo"

Alas, afortunado és tu e tua coragem!  
Embebeda-te em prazer, arte e sabedoria proibida  
Consciente de enfrentar o inevitável abandono  
O fado da expulsão pelas espadas do paraíso


End file.
